A phantom in a Pirate's world
by destiny.duffy.14
Summary: Hi there everyone in this story Danny, Sam, and Tucker are flung into a new world by the evil Vlad Plasmius. Clockwork has gone missing and to top it all off the straw hat pirate are their new allies. Though a rocky start, the ghost wizard Regions D. Balefire and Clockwork's master promises to return them back to their own world if they can find him... Please read
1. the New world

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Hi there mina long time no write. (Heh, heh yeah sorry) I usually would procrastinate after a while and spend most of my time drawing. Writing takes a lot of time and I have way too much things always keeping me busy.**

**Anyways enough of my lame excuses! Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1. **

It was a normal day in Amity Park with people walking through its streets. Their normal lives having no worries, under the protection of the Fenton's works company. The day's peace however didn't last long as a sudden earthquake shook the town to it's core. Suddenly whirling winds drove people to look up as a massive rip in the bright sky. Starling and creating mass panic amongst the crowds that had gathered to watch. Elsewhere in Vlad's new hideout the battle that would decide the fate of every person on earth's fate was to take place.

"Darn you Vlad!" Danny shouted, as he was flung aside from the newly discovered portal. "You arrogant fool! Don't you know what will happen if you cross the portals!? You could tear the fabric of time and space. You could in aver tally start a new world and get rid of this one. Likely you and everyone here will be sucked into that tear and not even I will not be able to send you back." Clockwork intervened.

"Oh quit sounding so high and mighty Clockwork I would think even you would want to start over time. Seeing as how great you and your former master messed up this world. I know in that ticking clock of a heart of yours must at one point wants to start time over. Besides creating a new universe and being the god that creates it. Sounds interesting to me, let's give it a try shall we " Vlad stuck his hand inside the portal and gripped a hold of a small trigger activating a electromagnetic spectral amplifier that gave off a pink high frequency wave of ghostly auras that he'd gathered after the ghost meteor incident.

As it crossed over the room Danny and Clockwork rushed at the machine and Vlad splitting up to take out both at once. Clockwork tried all that he could to get close but the blast was too strong. Not even freezing time would do any good having it leaked out far too much already. Only containing a fraction of the waves power.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Now to the new world we go!" Vlad cackled as the two waves crossed over sending a blast of wind and a humungous earth-shattering earthquake spread quickly throughout the town.

"Whoa!" Danny shouted being thrown off his feet deciding to float instead. "That dose it Vlad you've ruined this town time and time again, and I am sick of hearing your pompous voice act like you're the hero or something" As Danny raced at him the portal imploded and the blast grew to the size of Amity Park.


	2. Regions D Balefire

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 2.**

3 seconds before the blast, Danny could hear his two best friends call out to him. "Danny!" Sam called out in worry. Danny looked at Vlad in anger and then turned away reacting on instinct to save his friends. "Get down you guys!" Danny yelled expanding his body into a spectral blanket that surrounded them. The blinding white light shot out like an explosion hurting him in every way possible. Danny tried to open his eyes but was surprised. All he could see was nothing. He could not feel his friends in his arms any more. This filled his heart with dread. He feared he had somehow lost his grip and was now separated from them. He feared he had gone blind from the bright light and struggled to get up in a panic. Falling back down however, he could feel someone catch him in his or her arms.

"You poor thing. Beaten, bruised, and blind. You went through so much in only a matter of seconds, but do not worry. You will heal and grow even stronger with the friend you will be meeting on this journey. " The being placed it's hand on top of Danny's eyelids and instantly the pain was eased.

"Who, who are you? What do you mean by journey? I, I don't understand what is going on here. Am I dead or something? " Danny asked trying to open his eyes. "Where are my friends? Where is Clockwork?" Danny tried to focus in on the person's features but could not as the person turned from him and began to walk away. Leaving him with even more questions than answers.

"Remember my name boy. It is Regions D. Balefire. I am the "trans ender of worlds." If you can find me by the end of the summer solstice, I will undo all the mishaps of your world and send you all back. But until then grow strong Danny Phantom, grow strong. For their will be rough waters ahead."

Danny tried but couldn't hear the last part of what he said. "Wait! Don't go! How can you just say things like that when I don't even know how to find you?!" Suddenly Danny felt his whole body go limp when Regions looked back at him. His eyes growing heavy his mind going hazy Danny struggled, but finally fell fast asleep.

From one moment in a strange bright room with a white figure on solid ground to the next waking up falling in the sky over water with the others close to him. He had reverted, back to normal but his injuries were gone. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tucker screamed terrified while Sam was still unconscious from the blast. Instinct once again taking over Danny quickly knew what to do.

"**I'M GOING GHOST!"**


	3. lost on an island

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 3.**

His hair going white, and the ghostly powers flowing through him once more. Danny quickly stretched out his arms and grabbed hold of Sam and tucker. Dawning a spectral tail now Danny looked over his shoulder and saw an island not too far off. Taking the initiative, he flew them over to the island. Having trouble holding up both of them at the same time Danny threw Tucker on to his back. It was hard but they all made it safely down on the soft sandy beach. Sam still in his arms finally woke up. Her head ached and her vision was blurry from the light. "Sam you okay?" Danny asked as he helped her sit up. "Hey your cheeks look a bit red?" "I'm fine Danny I'm just a little dizzy from the- Hey where are we?" "Not sure I don't see Clockwork anywhere. He wasn't with us when we were falling. I hope he's alright." Danny answered a bit worried. He looked at Sam and noticed her concerned look she was giving him. "Anyways I have a hunch that we aren't in Amity park any more." Danny chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"I, I CAN'T GET A SIGNAL!" Tucker shouted frantically going over his PDA desperately. Danny and Sam both rolled their eyes as he continued to shout. "GUYS I CAN'T EVEN TURN HER ON!"

"Well duh genius we're lost on a deserted island after getting blasted. What did you expect?" Sam sarcastically stated as she rubbed her temples. "Anyways you two stay here while I go check this place out alright? I need to get our bearings straight. Tucker, can you watch Sam? I think she got a little banged up from the blast?" Tucker smiled and nodded "Sure thing man." "Sam you take it easy okay and get some rest." "Come back as soon as possible you got me? I don't really feel all that safe here with Tuck." "Hey!" Tucker whined giving Sam a displease look. Sam however did not back down from what she said and only looked back up at Danny.

Danny Smiled but said nothing more and flew off. Flying over the jungle trees and reaching the mountain peak that rested at the center of the island. Once at the top Danny surveyed the surroundings and saw what looked like a large ship docked not too far away from Sam and tucker. There was a flag atop the ship that immediately caught Danny's interests. "A pirate flag! That means, that, that is a pirate ship! I need to go to check this out!" Danny stated worried they might run into his friends. As he rushed down to the shore he hid behind a palm tree to scout them out, however. 'No one's out yet. Do I risk going inside?' Danny wondered what to do, but after some time he decided to trust his gut and bored the ship. At the first sign of trouble he would go invisible and escape to warn the others. Reaching the deck of the ship He quickly heard voices coming his way.

**LUFFY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! **


	4. one crazy crew

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 4.**

**Hi everyone yes it is me the writer and this is where I get to introduce the rest of the cast in this crossover. If you haven't already guessed this is a One piece x Danny phantom crossover. Where I combine the two shows into how I would see it. (This is just an explanation to those who don't know what is a fanfiction.) I personally love both shows and you should check them out for yourselves. Anyways Danny is a young teen that was transformed into a ghost super hero! Luffy is the loopy captain of the strawhat crew. Determined to find the one piece. I am not the creators of these shows. Which is bitter sweet for me… **

As soon as Danny got on board the vestal, the first thing he noticed was the grass deck and the lighthearted colors painted on the hulls of the ship. "Wow I thought a pirate ship would be a bit harder…" Danny whispered to himself forming his legs to touch the leafy soft grass for himself. Suddenly the sound of footsteps rang in his ears. Accompanied by loud yelling. Quickly Danny knew he'd better go invisible before he gave himself away.

"LUFFY YOU STOLE MY BREAKFAST FOR THE LAST TIME!" A man with a long nose yelled as he chased another man wearing a straw hat up the stairs. "LUFFY GIVE ME BACK MY CANDY!" A large furry monster shouted soon fallowing the long nosed man. As well as a tall green haired man with long fangs. "CAPTAIN LUFFY CAN HAVE MY FOOD ALL I WANT IS TO BE NEXT TO HIM!" the tall guy spoke all giddy. Little need to be said that Danny was surprised, but that said he STILL didn't believe what came next. The man with the straw hat's arms stretched out and grabbed hold of the crows nest's roof and flung himself all the way up there.

"GAH!" Danny let out then covering his mouth just as quick. Hopping he wouldn't be discovered by these weirdoes and freaks. (A/N: Not like he's any different lol) Everyone stopped when they heard this scream and looked around for the person that made it. Just then four more people walked over when they heard the scream also. "Did, did you hear that?" the long nosed man stuttered in fear. "I did!" the monster squeaked. Changing shape to match his voice was a small creature with a big puffy hat with an x in its center and little antlers popping out from the sides of it's head.

"Luffy" was still up on the crow's nest looking down at them in curiosity. They were no longer chasing after him or even acknowledging him. Instead turned to look at a corner of the bow and figure head. Like they had seen the best meat in the world. "Huh? What are you guys looking at? Oi!" Luffy called out to his crew as he flung himself at them. Danny slowly began to back away as the pirates closed in on him. A few hesitant to do so. "Uh I'M OUTTA HERE!" Danny spoke as he revealed himself and flew away. Only to crash into Luffy and fall back down with Luffy on top of him.

"**OW! LET ME GO! YOU PIRATE!"**


	5. JOIN MY CREW!

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 5.**

"Uh I'M OUTTA HERE!" Danny shouted. "I've got to lose them somehow" Danny thought knowing he probably shouldn't have revealed himself to the pirates in the first place. Luckily some of them looked actually scared of him and wouldn't get any closer. Giving him the chance for escape. Quickly Danny changed his legs into a tail and began to fly away. "SORRY TO BOTHER YOU!" Danny called out as he turned to run.

(a.k.a, Fly away)

Luffy however took one look at him and instantly, knew what he wanted to say, "HEY YOU GHOST KID! JOIN MY CREW! " Danny looked back, but it was too late. Luffy had crashed right into him. The force of the impact caused Danny to change back and to fall on to the deck with a loud crash. "Ow… ugh that hurt." Danny grumbled before realizing that, he was now caught by "pirates" the scourge of the sea! "OW! LET ME GO YOU PIRATE!" He demanded, struggling to get free from the captain's grip. "Don't want to. Hey how'd you turn into a kid?" Luffy questioned, looking quite let down at the kid's new appearance.

"Gee I would sure love to answer your questions, IF I WEREN'T BEING CRUSHED RIGHT NOW!" Danny yelled angrily, hinting for Luffy to get off. Luffy slowly began to get up but as soon as he did, Danny shoved him off and made a break for the jungle. Chasing after him Luffy grabbed his hat, and jumped off his ship the Thousand Sunny. A smile widened across his face at this interesting game of tag.

"Hey Luffy! We don't even know what this kid is!" Ussop called out to him. "Give it up Ussop." Zoro the first mate spoke chasing after his Captain. "How interesting" giggled Robin as she too followed after them. Ussop watched stunned as Zoro, Franky, Chopper, Bartolomeo, Robin, Brooke and Nami all chased after them. Leaving him, the last on deck to follow suit.

After everyone was gone, Sanji the ship's cook flung the door to the kitchen open. Holding, a tray of delicious treats and deserts. "Nami-san! Robin-chwaaaan would you like some delicious caramel macaroon ice cream and tea!?- Eh" He looked around but found himself all alone on deck.

"**Where'd everyone go?" **


	6. LEAVE ME ALONE!

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 6.**

His heart was pounding as he was chased through the jungle brush. Trying his best to out run the pirates, while trying to transform at the same time. It had become very difficult to lose them, as Luffy was hot on his heels in every turn. "Ha, ha I'm going GHOST!" Danny yelled out of breath and finally taking flight. They had chased him all the way to the mountain peak, cornering him at an open cave entrance. He hovered in the air and thought for a second, as he waited for them to reach his place. 'I can't let them find Sam and Tucker. Maybe if I use this cave for one of my ghost whales I can at least stun them long enough to escape. If not I'll have to use my last resort, freeze breath'

It didn't take that long to wait as Luffy shot out from the trees, landing right in front of him (grin never wavering). "I'm warning you guys stay back or I will fight back!" Danny warned creating a plasma blast in his hand, ready to fire. Luffy however didn't take it seriously as he charged. Stretching his arms out to grab at him Luffy tried again and again to snatch him in his arms. Danny quickly dodged every attempt by going intangible. Not wanting a repeat of what happened last time between the two. Then choosing retaliation Danny fired his plasma blast at Luffy. Hopping that would have been enough to slow him down. However this just encourage Luffy to try harder at making this kid join his crew.

Suddenly Luffy's crew finally caught up to the two. "Who is this kid? And why is he fighting Luffy now?" Ussop Loudly questioned. Loud enough to catch Danny's attention as he blocked a flying punch from Luffy. "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He turned from all of them and into the cave breathing in heavily before letting out his ghostly whale. Surprising everyone there, the sound waves echoed through the crevasses and caverns of the cave walls. Bouncing right back out and at everyone else. The attack stretched his limit to withstand even more as the echoes bounced radically throughout the cave and spreading across the entire island.

"Danny!"

Danny looked over to his left to see Sam and Tucker both above the cave entrance looking very worried for their friend's safety. "Sam, Tucker?" Danny answered dizzily as he stumbled to the ground. "COME ON TUCKER DANNY NEEDS US!" Sam shouted. "Right!" He replied as she and him both jumped down and held out their arms, blocking a path from getting even close to Danny. "YOU ALL LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU HEAR ME?" "Yeah or you'll have to deal with us!" Tucker added. Both looking at the pirates with determination

"**Oh Really? Then I hope you don't mind taking me on?" Zoro smiled." **


	7. Can we trust you?

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 7.**

**Okay so apparently I am getting bad reviews because I got the name of the towns mixed up. Oh well. That is just another reason to make this, the best story I can think up. I went over and fixed that btw. I hope you ALL enjoy the new chapter…**

"Oh, really? Then I hope you don't mind taking me on?" Zoro smiled as he drew his blades from his sides.

"Gulp No need to be hasty there big fella I mean we're just kids." Tucker spoke nervously, lowering his arms, putting his hands in front of himself and stepping back slowly from the large green haired man. However opposed to him Sam stood her ground and only glared at the pirates, at Luffy seeing as he was the cause to why Danny went so far as to use Ghost whale.

Luffy just looked back at her with a blank stare for what seemed to Sam like a lifetime. Suddenly she heard the sound of Danny's powers running out and turning him back to normal once more. "Danny! Are you alright?" Sam asked turning from the pirates to help her friend. Danny was laying on the ground totally exhausted. Barely able to keep his eyes open but still had the look of determination in his eyes. "I.. won't let you.. guys harm my friends…" He spoke grudgingly. 'I don't understand. Why does my body feel like I'm dying?' Danny wondered struggling to keep his head up.

"Chopper! See what you can do to help them okay?" Luffy spoke turning to the little reindeer that perked up and stepped forward to help.

"Don't worry we're not going to do anything to you guys." Chopper spoke giving the two kids a big surprise. Chopper looked at them and smiled reassuringly as he took off his pack and held out in front of them to see what was inside. "I'm a Doctor."

"**A DOCTOR!"**


	8. Search your feelings

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 8.**

"A DOCTOR!" Tucker screeched backing even farther away from the cuddly little creature, and hiding behind a large rock inside the cave. Everyone sweat dropped at this kid's strange behavior and looked to the other two for an explanation. "what's" "Oh don't mind him." Sam spoke up waving her hand at the topic. "He's afraid of doctors and anything medical" Danny answered as Chopper looked over his injuries. "Huh? What a chicken" Luffy stated looking at his other crewmates for their own disapproval.

Reflecting their captain's emotions, three of them spoke up. Zoro huffed standing off to the side, his arms crossed, "Man what a letdown. Here I was expecting a fight, but I guess Luffy is the only one getting any fun today." Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette and smiled from under his hand. "Poor moss head." He teased then blowing out the smoke in the shape of Ussop, "However that aside this subject sound's very of familiar to me…" Ussop snickered as he gave the boy a "manly" grin and said "Heh, Afraid of a little risk how un-cool".

"LIKE YOU ARE ONE TO TALK!" Nami shouted angrily punching Ussop in the back of the head. "Owe! Hey Nami what was that for!?" Nami didn't answer and turned to the two young kids. "Oi Nami!" Ussop continued to whine as she knelt down beside Sam and Danny. "So? Where are you all from? Cause clearly you don't live on this island right?" Nami asked resting her cheek in her hand and looking at them slightly suspicious.

Danny, Sam and Tucker all looked at each other for a moment. Each having their own concerns if to trust these people. With that said, they did not know if their home was gone for good, or if they will EVER get back. "I don't know Danny, should we trust them?" Sam asked looking back at him for the final say so. Danny slowly closed his eyes for a moment trying to think back to what his dream said to him.

"…Do not worry. You will heal and grow even stronger with the friend you will be meeting on this journey. …But until then, grow strong Danny Phantom, grow strong. For their will be rough waters ahead."

Danny looked up at Luffy and thought as their eyes latched onto each other, "No. This wasn't just a simple dream. Something is telling me to listen to it" Danny murmured standing up to meet Luffy's shoulders.

**"I'm not sure but, I think-"**


	9. A slight turn of events

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 9.**

Suddenly a dark cloud came out of nowhere and quickly surrounded the island. An ominous icy cold wind silently fell on to the island, making the weather unnaturally cold. "What is happening? It got so cold all of a sudden" Nami spoke covering herself with a warm jacket. "This is not a winder island and yet it feels like we just entered a freezer." The light sounds of ghostly moaning breezed through the dense trees as a sickening green fog rolled over the moist ground. Covering everything on lower ground seemed to dissolve everything it touched killing the plant life, and animals that breathed or absorbed it in.

Danny felt a familiar chill go through his senses, and as the blue air escaped his lips, he knew exactly what this meant. "Sam Tuck I want you guys to stay here with these guys. I have a good idea who this ghost is" Sam shook her head desperately, not wanting Danny to get hurt. "Hey what's that blue air coming out from your mouth?" Luffy asked coming over to the three looking quite interested and not a bit scared of what was currently going on. "Do you mind! We're trying to stop him from going after the ghost causing this!"

Luffy however didn't budge and only looked at Danny for his answer. "Listen I won't know how to get us home if I don't find the right door Sam. And I'm sure as heck not going to let Vlad destroy this world like he did ours!" Danny spoke as he stood to his feet and noticed a clash of green and blue lightning strike over the island. "Wait you're from a different world?" Robin asked stepping forward to face the three. "Danny you know Sam could be right on this one. I don't think it's a good idea just to storm after him like this. What if it isn't Vlad after all" Tucker spoke standing beside Sam. "Let him go. " Sam and Tuck turned to see Luffy looking quite serious at them. Sanji then spoke as he stood by his captain. "Look I don't really understand what's going on right now but He needs to go through this as a man." Danny was silent as he listened to the conversation, his eyes now glowing green with determination. "Listen there may not be a lot of time before Vlad notices us, please take care of my friends for me until I get back. They're… They're all I have left now…" Danny spoke one last time before yelling "I'm going ghost!" transforming him into Danny phantom once again and flying off as fast as possible chasing after the lightning storm. "DANNY WAIT!" Sam and Tuck both called out to him, but it was too late.

Danny flew as fast as he could fallowing his ghost sense and lightning trail where ever it went. There was a clearing not too far off where the lightning seemed to be coming from. "There huh…" Danny spoke in a dark voice quickly flying over to it. Reaching the top of the clearing he spotted a man standing on top of a large bolder. His features sent a chill go throughout Danny's body. Long pail green fiery hair, long sickening green cloak and piercing red eyes surrounded in black lines running down his face.

"**VLAD!"**


	10. confrontations and ideals

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 10.**

**Well here goes another chapter. Tell me what you guys think? Enjoy~**

"**WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO!?" **Sam yelled loudly grabbing a hold of Luffy's cardigan and lowering her head to him. In frustration, Sam gritted her teeth before looking back up at him, looking him dead in the eye. "If, if you'd known what we've gone through, what he has lost! You wouldn't have let him leave!" Sam shouted, her voice cracking from her memories flowing through her head. (Their friends, families, homes, all now a memory.)

"He's strong! That's all there is to it!" Luffy yelled back simply, looking down at her his stare, firm but kind. "Look I don't exactly know what's going on at the moment, but from what we've seen. That kid is amazingly strong to go up against our captain." Franky stated lifting his sunglasses to get a better look at the two kids. "So what is the REAL problem you're not telling us about?" Zoro asked walking over to Sam now interested in their conversation.

"I think we should listen to their story somewhere else." Robin commented noticing something strange happening over the island**. "GAAAAAAH WHAT ARE THOSE!?"** Ussop screeched his legs trembling and shaking like mad. "Are those what I think they are?" Chopper spoke nervously hiding behind Robin's leg now. "Captain Luffy can take them all on at once!" Bartolomeo yelled proudly crossing his arms and holding his head held high.

"The ghost zone!" Same and Tucker both spoke fearing the herd of Ghosts just waiting to break through. **"WE HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THOUSANDS OF GHOSTS BRAKE** **THROUGH!"** Tucker warned now hiding behind Franky's arm.

" **Zoro, Robin, Brooke, Franky, Ussop, Chopper, Crest head, Nami!** Take these two with you to the ship and set sail! " Luffy ordered commandingly as he placed his hand on top of his hat. A smile slowly started to unzip across his face. "And what about you?" Nami asked giving a knowing enough smile to what his answer would be.

"**Me and Danny can handle this on our own."**

Sam stepped forward one last time to face him. Looking at his back Sam had to ask**. "Are, are you really that strong? Can you bring back Danny in one piece? You are pirates! Why would you go out of your way to help us strangers!?"** Luffy just continued to smile turning to look at her and said.

"**For the adventure." **


	11. A dangerous new ability

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 11.**

"For the adventure." Luffy smiled wide turning to look at her "Gomu Gomu Gatling!" Without any other warnings, Luffy suddenly charged at the jungle trees mowing them all down with his powerful rubber fists. Blasting every jungle tree in front of him, creating a straight line all across the entire island. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!" everyone yelled angrily as he admired his destructive handy work. "Alright! Now I can see without getting lost" He stated as he took off in the direction of the lightning.

"THAT'S WHY HE JUST DESTROYED THOUSANDS OF PLANTS AND TREES!" Sam yelled astonished that there could be someone so self-centered and selfish beyond belief. Before she could say anything else, Sam was held back. "There's not enough time to deal with him right now. We got to get you two to safety. Ussop, Franky take them both to the ship." Nami spoke as she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Zoro Bartolomeo Chopper you are our back up. You guy are to protect us on all sides. You got that?" "Rodger!" they all responded taking a hold of tuck and Sam and running back to the ship.

"Be careful Luffy…" She spoke one last time before fallowing the rest of the crew.

"VLAD!" Danny yelled loudly charging in to face him head on. His rage over flowing to what this man did. Over the past times he and Vlad fought before, were now all but kids games. Things that were precious to him, and his friends were gone, and now Danny was going to make him regret what he did.

Danny's hands shook as they glowed bright blue. A subzero chill ready to freeze hell over was now aimed at Vlad's head. "You don't know what you've taken away from me you monster!" Danny spat rearing back his hands to fire. However Vlad didn't respond, instead held out his arm in front of him. A devious smile slowly formed as he spoke two words, "Time out."

In one short motion, everything went quiet. Birds frozen in midair struggled to breath without even knowing it. Rivers had frozen suffocated the fish that could not swim in the water. Plants no ways to release their oxygen wither and wilt away inside themselves. Not even Danny could comprehend what was happening to him.

"Danny… So good of you to join us." Vlad spoke as he walked over to the boy and placed a finger on his forehead, releasing him from the time freeze. Danny collapsed to the ground once freed breathing heavily. He glared dangerously at the Vlad as he tried to speak.

"**What…gasp…did you do? " **


	12. Clockwork's decision

**A phantom in a pirate's world**

**Chapter 12.**

**Sorry for the late update everyone. WiFi was out for the rest of the month of October and I couldn't log on to the internet. Which was driving me insane for the longest time. Luckily however this gave me the opportunity to make more chapters the old-fashioned way. Enjoy~ **

"**What…gasp…did you do? "** Danny spoke, struggling to breath from the earlier time freeze that occurred. His eyes felt heavy but stayed glued to Vlad's every move as he paced back and forth in front of him. Contrast to his shallow breath and worn body, they were filled with nothing but hate towards this man. Having taken, his whole being and purpose away from him. Protecting Amity Park meant everything to Danny. It was his home, His family, and all he ever knew.

'What was that attack? I couldn't hear him.' Danny thought to himself. Grinding his teeth in frustration, his eyes then shot wide as he thought back on his past experiences. Only one person he knew could freeze people like this, "the master of time itself." "It couldn't be…" Danny spoke from under his ragged breathing. Stun still as the worst possible outcome came to life right before him. Danny quickly looked around at the frozen surroundings, everything a stand still.

"Like the new look? It seems I will have to work on the total freezing part but I quite fancy the power that comes with it. Yes, I must say your friend Clockwork, was quite generous to give me all of his powers. Why I might even go as far as in saying, giving his very life for me was more than generous" Vlad boasted as Danny was still in shock and disbelief.

Denying every word that came out of his mouth, Danny jumped to his feet and yelled at the top of his lungs. **"LIAR! CLOCKWORK WOULD NEVER HELP A SCUM BAG LIKE YOU! NOT IN A** **MILLION YEARS!"** He charged yet again, throwing a fast flying punch at Vlad's face, but missing when Vlad disappeared before him.

"Huh then in one day a million years have flown by." Vlad's voice teased. "You see every word I've said well at the time would be considered impossible seeing as how I destroyed Amity Park forever. It is all true beyond the shadow of a doubt." Vlad stood behind Danny as he looked down at this boy with a satisfied smile. "He saved my life and not yours? Now why is that? Are you not his friend? Then why? Why would he abandon you and your two little friends to fate? Or could it be that he just didn't care anymore." Danny couldn't stand listening to this anymore and tried another set of punches but only got air as Vlad disappeared yet again.

"Oh well now that will never get explained will it now. All we can do is leave him in the dust and press on." Vlad's voice echoed all around Danny. "Can you hear it? The gears of fate slowly changing the course of time. The game ends here Danny Phantom. Game over, for you, your friends, everyone."

**HAHAHAHAHA! **


	13. Danny's rage!

**"Can you hear it? The gears of fate slowly changing the course of time."** Vlad spoke walking past him then disappearing again. His voice was everywhere, yet at the same time nowhere as he continued on speaking. "Why even as we speak, your friends lives hang in that very same balance. "I wonder what my new powers can do at times. Maybe I should give them a little taste. "

Danny turned and flung a barrage of kicks at Vlad . Desperately trying to hit their target . That's not going to happen! Because I'm going to end this right here and now! Danny yelled doing what ever it took to Land a hit, but missing every time.

"My, my what anger and desperation. However that is not all I have come here for." Vlad spoke dodging and talking at the same time. **"THEN SPILL IT ALREADY! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED TO TAKE FROM ME?! WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE IT ALL!"** Danny demanded never stopping to rest and continuing to throw his fists. His emotions going hey wire as he went.

Vlad sneared angrily as he held out his hand slowly then in an instant it became super fast, grabbing hold of Danny's neck . Pinning him up next to a large rock wall behind them. Vlad's smile then vanished and a more serious frown took its place. He gritted his teeth as he looked at this boy with frustration.

**"Think! Why else have** **I** **frozen everything on this island? What is it** I'm **after, that would make me go this far?"**


End file.
